kalyssiafandomcom-20200215-history
The Before Time
The Before Time is the title of the unknown length of time between the creation of the Great Nine and the first races. ---- In the time between Thrice creating the first races of Kalyssia, the Divine Nine walked the surface of Kalyssia with naught but the beasts as companions. They were made to be more resilient, the first thing that Thrice had thought to make immortal. Though, he had not foreseen the violence that would bring destruction and death upon Kalyssia. In those days, death was seen as a natural thing. Old things gave way to new things, to keep the worlds immaculate and new. This was not seen as sad or a pity, for the animals and plants that died did not have a spirit. They were not as close to Thrice as these new creations. And since Thrice wanted to create entire populations similar to these, he wanted to make sure that death was not final as it was in the animals and plants. Hence why he gave Hella the power to create a world for their spirits to dwell. While Hella worked, Thrice observed. This was much like a father seeing his daughter practice a craft he taught her. He found joy and pride in it, and was in no hurry for her to be done. While Hella worked, her brothers and sisters went about the world playing with their abilities, creating new beasts to fill their domains with, and altering the ones Thrice had already provided. Parashiak was given the power to breath life into everything her brothers and sisters created, and was central to their process. Bassek found she had the most joy out of any in this task, for it was her true calling to fill Kalyssia with all manner of beasts. The nine soon found that it was only together did their work truly flourish. It was during this time that Tremolyn was given the Manifest a book written by Thrice detailing how to use and shape Nakesh, the essence of all things. This was the key to their great power, and all magic in Kalyssia. It was from this book that Tremolyn taught his brothers and sisters how to truly work their craft, and create to the best of their ability. The Manifest also told them of greater things, and of the worlds beyond. Tremolyn fell in love with his sister, Hella, and attempted to court her. But he was not alone in his infatuation. His brother Wares also found Hella desirable. During this time, the two often competed with gifts and battles of wits. Tremolyn using his knowledge,and Wares using his wisdom. For a time, Hella began to favor Tremolyn thanks to his contributions to the world she had been tasked with creating. Tremolyn helped the world become more stable, by locking its Nakesh. This prevented any change to the landscape or from it decaying. If ever it needed to be altered, its Nakesh would need to be unlocked. By doing this, the Spirit world was complete. The key to unlock the Nakesh was kept in Tremolyn's book, for safe-keeping. Though Tremolyn and Hella continued to court, Wares did not give up.